<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misplaced by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517212">Misplaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rough Oral Sex, not present but very present Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter Parker, Peter Parker, Peter Parker." Mr. Stark stood in front of him again and stroked his chin. "I think you've gotten yourself into a parallel dimension."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Superior Iron Man/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misplaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts">pleurer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn't know what he did, and in science that could be <em>very bad</em>. He'd been in the lab--Mr. Stark's lab--working out different variations of web fluid. But it was Tony's lab, which came with Mr. Stark's work, Mr. Stark's files, Mr. Stark's suit...even Mr. Stark's coffee. And it wasn't just that. It was that Mr. Stark had given him access to <em>everything</em>. Well, it could be almost everything. Peter didn't really know. But it was a lot. Because Mr. Stark--Tony--trusted him. </p><p>It was so hard to think of him as Tony...even after they'd first kissed, even after they'd made out. It hadn't gone beyond that yet. They were taking it slow, which was fine. Peter had no idea what the hell he was doing, and if he thought about it too hard he'd be paralyzed somewhere between scared shitless and blowing his load from sheer excitement. But his thoughts were getting way off track.</p><p>He'd been in the lab looking at some of Tony's experiments with power sources similar to the tesseract. And then he'd seen something interesting. So, he recreated one of the experiments. A tweak here, a tweak there. He'd lost track of time because it failed a lot, but the solution just kinda tugged at his mind. And then...something. He wasn't sure what. A power surge and then a...blink or something like that. And he was still in Tony's lab, but it was...subtly different. </p><p>Peter stayed still and started creating a mental tally of the little things that seemed different. He was almost embarrassed at having committed so much of the lab to memory. Then, his thoughts were interrupted. </p><p>"Peter Parker."</p><p>He turned, relieved to see Tony leaning in the doorway. </p><p>"Oh, man, Mr. Stark...Tony, I'm so glad you're here." He started walking forward as he spoke. "I was recreating one of your experiments, and…" Peter stopped dead an arm's length away from Mr. Stark. "Whoa...your eyes. They're...wow, really blue."</p><p>Tony pushed off of the door, and Peter could tell immediately--aside from the eyes--that there was a difference. The energy--where Tony's was boundless, bouncing, often intense, this Mr. Stark was calm. It wasn't a true calm though. He was like a cat who seemed to be sleeping but would be ready to pounce at any time. In fact, he had begun to circle Peter, and Peter felt distinctly like a mouse. </p><p>"Peter Parker, Peter Parker, Peter Parker." Mr. Stark stood in front of him again and stroked his chin. "I think you've gotten yourself into a parallel dimension."</p><p>"A…" Peter blinked. Well, that would explain it, but this was definitely along the <em>very bad</em> end of science going wrong because he only had a vague idea how he did it and no idea how to get back. "That is...definitely not what I meant to do."</p><p>"Of course you didn't." Mr. Stark put one of his arms around Peter's shoulders and drew him toward the door. Those blue eyes were disconcerting. "Of course you didn't. And yet, here you are."</p><p>"I gotta figure out how to get back. I mean, Mr. Stark…"</p><p>"We'll absolutely get you back. I'll put my best mind on it--oh, wait, that's me. So, you're obviously in good hands."</p><p>"Yeah." Peter chuckled uneasily. He didn't like the itch at his senses, the nagging feeling that something was wrong. But this was Mr. Stark, who had always, always been good to him. There had to be something intrinsic about that that crossed universes. </p><p>"It's late," Mr. Stark said as they left the lab. "We can work on this little...problem in the morning, after a good night's sleep."</p><p>"I guess, but I'd rather…"</p><p>He turned to Peter and put a single finger on Peter's lips. "Rome wasn't built in a day, Peter Parker."</p><p>Peter didn't argue when Mr. Stark ushered him into one of the bedrooms. It looked like there had been a party--wine bottles and cocktail glasses and platters of half eaten food were everywhere. It seemed weird, but he knew Mr. Stark had parties for various reasons. Everything other than that was similar, just those subtle differences. But Peter had stayed over at Mr. Stark's before. After late nights in the lab Mr. Stark always said there was no reason to schlep all the way home. </p><p>He'd successfully begun to ignore that nagging feeling by the time Mr. Stark left him alone in his room. And when he woke up in the morning, he wasn't sure that any of it was real. </p><p>It was, though. Blue-eyed Mr. Stark was in the kitchen making coffee that morning and the next few after that. And they worked side by side in the lab just like usual as Peter tried to recreate the experiment. The subtle differences melted away. The nagging feeling didn't nag. And he felt that same half giddy feeling when Mr. Stark complimented his work or touched his shoulder. </p><p>The third night--no fourth, Peter reminded himself--as he got out of the shower, he chastised himself for not getting the experiment done faster. May was probably worried. Mr. Stark was probably worried too--he hoped. He walked into his room, using his towel to scrub extra water out of his hair but otherwise naked. It was pretty sweet to have an attached bathroom. But he quickly dropped the towel, holding it with both hands in front of him when he saw Mr. Stark sitting on the bed. </p><p>"Um, hey...hey, Mr. Stark."</p><p>"No need to be shy, Peter." Mr. Stark stood and stalked--it definitely seemed like stalking--toward him. "We're all friends here." He yanked the towel from Peter's hands and tossed it away. "I see the way you look at me, that little shiver when we touch. And I must say, I didn't expect it, but I certainly appreciate my counterpart's work on you."</p><p>"His...work? We just...I mean, in the lab, and sometimes…" He gasped, nearly biting his tongue when Mr. Stark grabbed his balls, squeezing them tightly. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sure he's moving slowly, taking every care. But I'm not interested in that. Because you, Peter, are delicious. And I am much, much too impatient to wait."</p><p>The first kiss was hard. Peter felt the conflict surging along with his own desire. Because this tasted like Mr. Stark, felt like Mr. Stark, and that's what he wanted more than anything. But it wasn't his Mr. Stark--his Tony. </p><p>Mr. Stark forced him to his knees and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up. He'd already undone his jeans, and he pressed his erection to Peter's lips. Peter wanted to refuse, to turn his face, but he opened his mouth, accepting it as he squeezed his eyes shut. And he choked as Mr. Stark shoved it down his throat. </p><p>"Look at me." Peter opened his eyes, struggling as he gagged. "It was quite a surprise--a delightful one--when you turned up here. And reversing the process, well that's easy. I want you to know that. Because if you decide to use your considerable strength against me, you won't like the results." Peter wanted to cough, to vomit. His eyes began to water. "Because I have no qualms with crossing to your dimension and doing away with your precious Mr. Stark, no qualms at all. So, I expect you to be a very, very good boy. Do you understand."</p><p>Peter tried to choke out that he did, but it came out as a strangled sound. </p><p>"Good."</p><p>Then, Mr. Stark fucked his face. Hot, wet tears rolled down Peter's cheeks. He couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt Tony, to make anyone else hurt Tony. He wanted to beg, but with each punishing stroke, Mr. Stark tightened his grip on Peter's hair, pushed deeper, and all Peter could do was gag. Then, it stopped suddenly, and he opened his eyes again only to see those bright blue eyes staring down at him. </p><p>Peter was ashamed. He bit back a sob because he could feel his own cock, hard and ready. It felt like he was betraying himself. Then. Mr. Stark yanked Peter's head even further back and with his other hand held his own cock as he came on Peter's face. When he pulled Peter up and shoved him toward the bed, Peter stumbled. </p><p>But before anything else could happen, there was a pause. Peter chanced a look up and saw that Mr. Stark looked distant, as if he were seeing something else. </p><p>"Oh good. It seems your mentor has come to save you." Peter's heart leapt, and he caught his own sob in his throat. </p><p>Silver began to snake over his arms, his legs, across his chest, and Peter realized almost when it was over that this was his suit, integrated somehow. Then, this silver Iron Man grabbed Peter's hair again and began to drag him out of the room. </p><p>"You must have really caught his attention. Too bad I don't want to let you go. You're going to be quite the prize for the winner of this one, Peter Parker."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>